Ludo Faller
Ludo Faller er en halvblods trollmann fra griffing ved galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Han kan til tider være barnslig og hyklerisk, uendelig lojal, absolutt en person du gkan ha på din side. Ludo var ikke planlagt når han ble født. Ekteparet Faller hadde bare ventet seg en jente, nærmere bestemt Ludos nåværende tvillingsøster; Caitlyn Hazel Faller. De hadde til og med kjøpt inn del jenteleker og andre ting. Dagen da Helen skulle føde kom og Caitlyn kom ut hel og fin, men så kom det en til. Foreldrene ble selvfølgelig overlykkelige, men visste ennå ikke hva de skulle kalle ungen for. Det hele endte med en liten diskusjon mellom moren og faren. "Ludo" sa moren. "Nei!", sa faren. "Ungen skal hete Elmo, for det er et søtt." Det gikk en liten tid, og det ble nå Ludo til slutt, men kallenavnet hans er Elmo. De to barna ble tatt med hjem, og lagt i krybben sammen. Senere fikk foreldrene kjøpt en til seng, men det var uten nytte. Ingen av tvillingene ville flytte seg, så det endte med at de sov sammen. Barna vokste raskt, og alle så lett at de var tvillinger. Begge fikk farens gyldne hår og morens brune øyne. Gården var en fantastisk lekeplass, og årene gikk raskt i mens de vokste opp og snart klar til å begynne på galtvort. Egenskaper Ludo er ganske munter. Han smiler mye, og ser ofte på de lyse sidene av livet. Han er naiv, og veldig troskyldig. Man kan få ham til å tro veldig mye rart, og han skjønner ikke alltid at du bare tuller. Hyklerisk i og med at han er prefekt, men gjør likevell rampestreker med søsteren, konfiskerer ting for å ha dem selv og har havnet i slosskamp i Storsalen flere ganger. Han er smart nok, og ganske rådsnar. Han for gode idèer. Ludo har en litt merkelig humor, men er da ganske morsom, også fra andres synspunkt. Familiebakgrunn og oppvekst thumb|left|182px|Paikea. Farget av Caitlyn. Ludo vokste opp på en gård i Australia. Han begynte på galtvort for at han egentlig er engelsk. Det var foreldrene hans som flyttet til Australia når Ludo bare var fire år. De skulle studere den australske naturen. Nå reiser de med flumpulver til jobben hver eneste dag. Begge to er helere ved St. Mungos. Gården de bor på er sånn passe stor. Den har hester, sauer, høner, kaniner, katter og et eller annet nebbdyr. De kaller nebbdyret for Napoleon. Napoleon bor i en liten sjø som strekker seg inn i Fallernes hage. Når det kommer til familie har Ludo vært heldig. Foreldrene hans, Helen og Carter er snill, og hans tre søsken. Caitlyn Hazel Faller er Ludos tvillingsøster, og som han elsker over alt på jord. Dominic er lillebroren, og Lydia Vanda Faller er hans lillesøster som alltid skal ha viljen sin. Uansett, så elsker ham dem høyere enn noe annet, og da spesiellt Caitlyn, som han absolutt ikke kan leve uten. De deler rom, og sover i himmelkøyeseng. Noen ganger skjer det at de sover sammen, siden de er så glade i hverandre. Familien har to ugler, Nefthys og Ramon, hvorav Nefthys er med til Galtvort. Familien har også tre katter; Paikea, Filur og Misa. De har også hunden Logan, som er en svart labrador. Ludo er glad i alle dyrene, og savner dem mye når han er på galtvort Galtvort. Ludo drar omtrent alltid hjem i feriene, med unntatt når det skjer noe spesielt. Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom Ludo går i fjerdeklasse, og har valgfagene Stell av Magiske vesner, Clairvoyance og Oldruner. Han er ikke noe geni, me nklarer seg vel greit. Det verste faget hans er nok magihistorie, i likhet som mange andre. Men han scorer egentlig ganske bra der, og grunnen er selvføflgelig at han skriver av søsterens notater. Ellers elsekr han Vesenstell og Urtologi men er også god i Formler. Ludo øver på å bli animagus, han skal bli en margaykatt. En margaykatt er en slags minileopard, en vanlig katt bare med større poter, lengre hale, slankere kroppsbygning og leopardmønster. Allergier, fobier og andre plager thumb|190px|Ludos hambuse Ludo er allergisk mot dadler, svisker, noe slags kunstige tilsettningsstoffer, kokos og såpe med jordbærlukt. Han var fram til slutten av andre plaget av høydeskrekk, men det har gitt seg og han elsker nå åfly. Ludo er ikke særlig glad i lyn og torden, han avskyr det, blir redd når det er dårlig vær. Kryper sammen under dyna og gjemmer seg når det er toden og dårlig vær. Bekjentskap Ludo er en sosial person. Han er populær, og har mange venner. Den aller beste er Ella Decaf, en jevnaldrende jente i samme hus som han selv. De har det alltid moro sammen, og Ludo er faktisk veldig glad i henne. Før det har han hatt en annen bestevenn, Luma Kazama. De lovet hverandre å alltid være bestevenner, men så en dag orket ikke Luma det mer, og da ble en masse drama. Nå snakker Ludo og Luma sjeldent sammen. En annen god venn er Engan no Kaze, som Ludo savner veldig mye. Ludo er i et usikkert forhold med Viljana Isabella Dreamcatcher, og har i grunn alltid vært populær blant det motsatte kjønn. Akkurat nå så er også Ella forelsket i ham. Dette er en av grunnene til at forholdet mellom Ludo og Viljana går litt skjevt fortiden. thumb|300px|left|Denne sangen beskriver Ludo perfekt. thumb|right|300px|Denne sangen beskriver Ludo bra. Category:Karakterer Kategori:Griffing Kategori:Prefekt Kategori:Rumpeldunkspiller Kategori:Familie Faller Kategori:Fullblods